From The Ashes
by ladypirate00
Summary: Many years have passed since Galbatorix's defeat and now Eragon's half elf daughter has taken the fate of Alagaësia into her own hands.OCOC, EragonArya, MurtaghNasuada. R&R please rated T for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**So here it is, my new Eragon story. I loved Eragon when it came out and Ive read it and Eldest numerous times. Ive been meaning to write this for a while but I could never get my head around the idea. So here it is…**

Prologue

It was very dark in Du Weldenvarden that night, the moon was obscured by thick clouds and electricity lingered in the air. Deep in the shadows of the trees, two figures ran towards the Shurt'gal council. It was a very high tree.

"Twyla, I don't want to get caught…" Nerik was glancing around nervously.

"Nerik, my father got three dragon eggs from Saphira! I want to see them before he parades them before the population of Ellesmera!" Twyla hissed, looking up at the tree where her father kept them.

"There's no way up!" Nerik said, "lets go back!"

"No!" She snapped, "I want to see them!" She paused and considered a thought "I think magic could get us up…"

"Twyla, I don't think we should. It's dangerous! And im not so good with magic!"

"What on earth do you suggest then?" She asked, turning on him.

"I…um I don't know."

"See?" Twyla looked up the impressive trunk of the tree "there isn't another way Nerik, come on!" She opened her palm towards the ground and commanded "Up!"

Twyla felt slightly sick as she whizzed upwards. She didn't feel weightless at all during her flight, so it was odd. If she hadn't been on her father's dragon she would have lost concentration. She landed perfectly on the edge of the room and walked in. Her footsteps echoing off the wooden walls. In the centre of the room, stood three pillars that stopped at waist height. They were arranged in a line, with the red one in the middle and a blue one on the right and a green one on the left. Twyla stared, fixated on the centre one.

"Oh for the love of Ellesmera!!" Nerik stumbled and fell. He had arrived on the ledge but the flight had not sat well with him. Twyla didn't look at him. She kept her eyes on the red egg. It was as red as a ruby and so shiny; she could see her face in it.

She ran a long finger along its side.

"Twyla doesn't touch it!" Nerik said but it was too late. The egg began to rock violently.

Twyla stared at it, she knew what was happening but she couldn't quite grasp the concept. Then the shell at the top of the egg came loose and a little red dragon tumbled from the shell.

"Twyla! The egg hatched!" Nerik was obviously panicking. Twyla took no notice. She reached out for it with her hand. The second the dragon's nose touched the skin, Twyla felt a sharp pain shoot through her arm and everything went black.

When she opened her eyes, she found the little red dragon curled up on her lap. Nerik had dozed off beside her.

"NERIK!" she snapped. He jumped, up and alert.

"Oh Twyla! Your dragon! It hatched! Oh you'll be in so much trouble!"

"Shut it Nerik!" She picked up the dragon "come one, go home."

"What? Oh, ok…" Nerik said "ill see you later."

"Come on little one, lets get flying." Twyla whispered as she stopped by the edge. She caught a glimpse of Nerik using magic to get down. "Let me fly!" she commanded and at once she shot off the edge of the tree and towards home.

Twyla stumbled onto the ledge outside her family's tree. She stepped under the membrane her father had shut down and was met with the warm scent of wine. Her father and Orrick sat at the wooden table, laughing and talking. Her mother Arya sat on a small sofa in the corner, reading a scroll. Saphira was lounging in her bed, her hot breathe coming out in great gusts.

"Oh dear lord, Eragon I suggest you look to your daughter." Orrick said, standing up.

"Orrick, what in Ellesmera do you mean?" Eragon said, turning to face the way Orrick was pointing. Twyla looked at her parents' shock and down at the hatchling.

"Twyla, where did you find that?" Arya broke the silence.

"Well, er…me and Nerik were bored and we knew the eggs were going on show tomorrow so I wanted to see them before that, and as soon as I saw the red one I knew something special would happen and er…it did…" Twyla stammered. Eragon was silent.

"Well, Eragon, it would have hatched for her anyway, so what damage is done?"

"True." Orrick said gruffly.

"well, I suppose. You'll need to name her, or him."

it's a her, Saphira said, projecting her thoughts.

Really? Can I speak to her like I can speak to you?

Not quite yet little one, but soon. Remember she has just hatched. Saphira said, with one sapphire eye open.

"I can't wait to be a Rider!" Twyla whispered to her dragon "and I'm glad you chose me. You're very pretty." The dragon understood and licked her chin. She smiled and without a word from her parents, she walked up the steep even stairs to her chamber at the very top of the tree. She sat with the dragon on her bed.

Can you hear me dragon? Even if you can't reply, I need to name you…

Twyla didn't hear a reply but she felt as if the dragon was happy about it.

Rena? No

Rubis? No

Scarle? No

Scira? There was a pause. Twyla felt a strong feeling of happiness and love from her dragon.

Scira and Twyla, the new Rider and her Dragon…

**well there you go…my new story… R&R please. x**


	2. Chapter 2

Please note that Scira is pronounced Sc-ee-ra. And im aware of the various mistakes in the first chapter and I ask you to ignore them. Thankyou x

The sparring field was alive. Twyla had spent many a day there but she had never fought there as a Rider. She had not been back from Vroengard long and she was glad to be home. Her ebony eyes flashed as the clatter of swords ceased as she and Scira neared the field.

'_It hasn't changed at all!' _Twyla was obviously surprised.

'Not much does in Ellesmera little one…' 'Well, your right I suppose' 

'_Of course I am'. _Twyla couldn't tell if Scira was being sarcastic or not.

She could see all her old friends. She spotted Nerik and gave a cheery wave. He waved uncertainly.

'_They do not know how to act around me anymore…'_Twyla was deeply saddened by this.

'_Things have changed in the three years we have been gone' _Scira snorted and a plume of smoke escaped her nostrils.

She took her ruby blade from the sheath and walked with it over to the sparring mats where Nerik stood. Slowly, the clatter of weapons resumed and the moment of silence passed.

Twyla smiled at Nerik.

"May good fortune rule over you." She said, placing two fingers on her lips.

"May peace live in your heart" Nerik said, after a pause.

"And May the stars watch over you." She finished.

"You shouldn't have started that, I should have. Your above me now." He said.

"No, I might be above authority but never above you old friend." Twyla said as Nerik turned his attention to Scira.

"She's so beautiful Twyla…" Nerik said approaching Scira.

'Twyla, I wish to know, is it this boy who was present at my hatching' 

'_Yes, Scira it is'_ Twyla answered.

'_Hello master elf' Scira_ spoke directly in Nerik's mind

'_Scira Flametongue, an honour." _Nerik swept into a low bow.

'_Was he always that…proper?' _Scira asked with a hint of amusement.

'_No, but I have not seen him in years…'_ Twyla said.

"Lady Twyla?" She turned Vanir was walking hurriedly across the sparring field "its been a while!"

"Vanir!" Twyla cried and, abandoning all courtesy she flung her arms around Vanir and hugged him "I got your letter! It is wonderful new indeed!" She heard a snort and she and Vanir looked to see Nerik stomping away across the sparring field.

'_My congratulations Vanir, it is a great honour to meet the Queen's new Lord.' _Scira said, taking advantage of the silence.

'_And to you on your completion of your training Scira.' _Vanir said with a broad smile.

Vanir was happy to see Twyla again but this time, he felt something else. Even if she wasn't a full elf. Even if her jaw was wider, even if her eyes were not as angled. She had grown up and he had noticed.

"Vanir, we must see each other soon. I want to hear all about the last three years!" Twyla said "but I must see my father and my uncles. They wish to speak to me."

"Of course. Be on your way Twyla Wind-rider,"

"May the very stars watch over you." Twyla said before turning to Scira.

'_Shall we my friend?' _Twyla looked into her ruby eyes.

'_Of course.' _Scira bent low to the ground and waited while Twyla climbed swiftly to the saddle. With a scrabble of claws Scira shot into the air and soared into the clouds.

'_Things have changed for Vanir and I, though whether for good or ill I cannot tell…'_ Twyla pondered.

'_Do not let it worry you Hatchling, fate shall decide.'_ Scira said

'_Yes, I suppose…'_

Scira flew quickly and they arrived at her father's Tree. Arya was waiting for as soon as Twyla landed on the floor; she was caught in a crushing embrace.

"Oh Twyla, I missed you so." Arya cried.

"I missed you too Mother." Twyla said as her mother released her.

"Ah, I see you arrived well then Twyla." She looked up at her uncle Murtagh, looking very tired.

"I did. You don't give me enough credit uncle." She said proudly, hugging him.

"Twyla!" She looked to see her father striding towards them.

'_Scira, I know your practically aching to go and see Thorn and Saphira, so go!' _Twyla giggled.

'_Oh hush hatchling,' _Scira muttered before rushing to see the other dragons.

"Glad to be home?" Her father said, giving her a hug.

"Yes, I am but Oromis-elda told me he needs me to go back to Vroengard in a few weeks. Too see to the new hatchling or something." Twyla said.

"Yes, of course but you no longer need to call him Oromis-elda, now he is your equal." Arya said softly. Twyla made no attempt to answer, just walked upstairs to bed.

'_Go to sleep hatchling, I will be down here.' _Twyla heard Scira's voice but was too sleepy to take much notice.

R & R please my dear readers.


End file.
